Avatar: The Rise of the Benders
by AvengedSoul1896
Summary: 19 years ago, the benders of the world could have stopped Amon and his Equalists, but now it seems as if there is no hope. Without a known Avatar, the benders of the world are taking it into their own hands and trying to restore balance. But with all of the non-benders following Amon and his radical views, they don't seem to stand a chance.
1. Book One-Prologue

Book One

Prologue

19 years ago, when Avatar Korra was alive the benders of the world stood a chance against Amon and his Equalists, but once she was out of his way nobody could stop the masked man. Korra met her demise when she challenged Amon to a duel on Avatar Aang's memorial island. The young Avatar kept her word and showed up alone, but Amon did not; he brought his group of chi blockers with him and the water bender was heavily outnumbered.

Korra was quickly subdued and Amon took the poor girl's bending. He spared the girl's life, but when Korra discovered that there was no way for her to regain her bending, she took her own life so that another Avatar would have the chance to save the world. After that, the world quickly fell under the reign of the Equalists since the number of non-benders heavily outweigh the number of benders. Amon was able to poison their minds into believing that benders were the bad guys and needed to be taken care of.

Republic City fell first, then Ba Sing Se, the water tribes fell shortly after, now there is only one thing standing in the way of Amon and total world domination. The Fire Nation. They are fighting back with all of their might but Amon's armies only grow stronger while they grew weaker.

The benders of Republic City were given a choice: to voluntarily give up their bending and face no consequences, or hide their bending. If they chose to hide their bending and were discovered, which many were, the bending was removed and the person was thrown into a prison until the end of their lives. The people awaited the new Avatar to once again restore balance, but their savior never surfaced.

Now the benders are on the verge of extinction, and there seems to be no hope for their future.


	2. Chapter One- An Unfair World

Book One

Chapter One: An Unfair World

"Amon has announced that we are making great progress against the Fire Nation troops, and predicts that this war will be over within months!" A voice excitedly announced from a small radio in the corner of a quaint little tea shop, the patrons quietly listened while sipping their hot drinks.

"In other news; the police force are now accepting applicants! Become a chi blocker and help keep you're city safe!" The radio was turned down by a woman with dark skin, and white hair. The tea shop's owner. She made her way to the back of the shop with her lips pressed tightly together.

"What has the world come to?" She mumbled to a young woman who was leaving the back with a kettle. A small smile crossed the girl's lips.

"Mother, keep your voice down. We don't want the customers to hear you." She urged her mother. The older woman nodded and smiled at her daughter.

The girl's name was Kya; she was 18, and a descendant of the Southern water tribe, but had no bending herself. The tea shop was family owned, and she spent her days working and helping out her elderly parents. She was born into the Equalist's war between benders and non-benders, and hadn't known any other way of life. She had become accustomed to the strict rules of the city, the curfews, and the police constantly patrolling the streets trying to find the last few benders in the area.

"That old woman needs to watch her mouth." A man hissed while Kya poured tea into his glass, "She's going to get herself into trouble.

"My apologies, sir." Kya muttered and moved onto the next table. A man was sitting alone at this table, Kya recognized him as a regular customer. He was a young man, with dark hair and amber eyes. Kya had never talked to him, besides asking him if he would like refills, and a quiet 'thank you' from him. He always looked like he had a lot on his mind. She poured the tea, and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Kya." He mumbled as always, staring at his cup. She nodded and went into the back to help her mother prepare more tea.

This is how most days went in their little shop, not many things around here change. People found a certain routine to live by, in order to live safe lives. Amon was known to send people away without much reason, just to instill fear over the people. Causing them to never feel safe, because if they never feel safe, they are less likely to act out.

It was closing time at the _Tiger Seal_ and Kya was finishing sweeping the dining area, there were only a few customers in the shop finishing up their glasses, including the young man who always seemed to be there. She was startled when the front door swung open, and began to announce that they were closing until she saw the men in Chi blocker uniforms. The men examined the last few patrons of the shop quietly.

"Is there something we can do for you?" Kya's father asked, coming out from the back room. The men ignored him and approached an elderly gentleman who was sitting alone in the corner. Kya saw that it was one of the regulars, a kind old man who would stop in once or twice everyday.

"Pao Quan?" The leader of the Chi blockers asked. The man nodded his head and smiled.

"What can I do for you?" He kindly asked, setting down his glass.

"We have been informed that you are an Earth Bender. You're under arrest." They announced and violently grabbed the man, not even giving him a chance to defend himself. He cried out in pain, as Amon's henchmen hit him in the sides, incapacitating him. Kya dropped the broom and lurched forward to help the elderly man.

"You're hurting him!" She called out. One of the Chi blockers quickly turned and got in the young girl's face.

"Oh, is this a friend of yours?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe I have reason to believe you're a bender too. You do have a certain, look to you." He said, referring to her tan skin, blue eyes, and long dark hair.

Kya was lost for words, and was very surprised when someone stepped between her and the man. She was even more surprised when she realized it was the boy with amber eyes.

"She didn't mean anything by it, she just felt bad for the man. It won't happen again." He whispered.

"It better not." The officer hissed, turned to walk away, purposely bumping into the young man's shoulder. They escorted the old man out, and the rest of the patrons followed behind, all rattled from the commotion. Kya stared at the door and felt tears sting her eyes; she felt so terrible for the man, he was always so kind to her. A hand grabbed her shoulder, and she turned and was met with those familiar amber eyes.

"You need to be more careful, Kya." The man quietly said to her. She nodded and looked up at him.

"It's funny how you know my name, but I don't know yours." The girl responded queitly. He looked down at his hands. "My name is Chen." He answered, and began walking to the door. Kya grabbed his hand and he turned to look at her. "Thank you." She whispered. Chen smirked and nodded his head.

"Kya! What is wrong with you?" The girl's father yelled as the boy left. Kya stared at the door as her father scolded her for getting in the way of the police. She barely heard what he said, because all she could think about was that poor helpless man. Whatever Amon or his so called 'police force' wanted to do, they did, and there was nothing anyone could do. She hated the world she was forced to live in and wanted so desperately to do something about it. But what could she really do, she was nobody special, just a tea owner's daughter.


	3. Chapter Two- The Awakening

Book One

Chapter Two: The Awakening

Kya woke up the next morning, and began to open the shop, the man's arrest weighing heavily on her mind. Luckily for her, the day went on without incident. It was about an hour before closing; a few people were sipping tea and listening to the radio, and Chen sat in the corner alone, like usual. Kya tried to work up the courage to go speak to him, but couldn't bring herself to do it, so she just finished her closing chores. Her father was on the second floor, walking next to the railing with a large pot of scolding water he was going to use to clean out the tea urns downstairs.

"Did you need help with that, Father?" Kya called up to the man, who was obviously struggling. He grunted in response, and continued to walk up against the railing. Kya shook her head and kept sweeping the floor. She was startled when she heard a loud thud from above her.

" Kya, look out!" The older man cried out. Her father had lost his grip of the pot, and the boiling water spilled over the railing, coming down directly on Kya. She gasped and put her arms over her head, bracing herself for the pain she was about to endure. But it never came; all the felt was the sensation of holding something heavy.

She opened her eyes, and quickly noticed that the only customers in the shop were staring at her. Chen was standing in the corner with wide eyes. Kya looked up and saw the water above her was just floating in the air, not moving.

"She's a water bender!" A patron cried out. The men ran out of the shop to get the police. Kya hadn't moved from here she was standing, but the water crashed down onto the floor around her.

"No!" She whispered, trying to stop the customers, but she didn't chase after them. She just stood in the same spot, still trying to process what happened.

"Is this really true?" Kya's mother cried out, with tears streaming down her face. Her father just stared blankly down at his only child.

Chen rushed over to the girl and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Kya, come on snap out of it." Kya blinked and looked at her mother. "Mom?" She whispered, hoping the woman would make sense out of this situation.

"Kya, you must leave the city or he will take it from you and send you away." She commanded and began to rummage through the shop as if she had a plan for this situation. She handed Kya a small bag and looked up at her with prideful eyes. "You'll be okay my dear." The woman placed her hand on her daughter's cheek.

"Where will I go?" The terrified young girl asked. Chen took her hand. "I can get you out of the city, but we have to leave at once."

"Why would you do this for me?" Kya asked, unsure of the boys intentions. Chen squeezed her hand.

"I've been smuggling benders out of the city since I've moved here. It's my job." He said with a small smile. Kya nodded and gave her parents one last hug.

The two of them quickly left the shop and ran to a building a few blocks away. Chen led the way into a small apartment.

"Where are we?" Kya quietly asked. Chen grabbed a pack and starting shoving clothes and other items into it, ignoring the girl's question. When he was done packing he lead her to a small garage that had a motorbike in it. He got on it and started the bike up. Kya just stood next to him staring, frozen, she was still in shock. Chen got off of the bike, and took the girl's face in his hands.

"Listen Kya, you have a gift and you cannot let them take it from you. I can keep you safe, but you're going to have to trust me. We must hurry." He whispered and looked deeply into her eyes. Kya took a deep breathe and nodded.

They mounted the bike and sped off. They rode past the _Tiger Seal_ as a police van pulled up to the shop, Kya hid her face in Chen's back so she wouldn't be seen. They rode down to the docks and Chen turned off the bike.

"What are we doing here?" The newly discovered water bender asked. "I work here, and there's a ship heading to the islands outside of Republic City. We'll be safe long enough for us to plan our next move. " He answered. Kya nodded and followed the boy to a large ship. They slipped on board without anyone noticing and crept down to the cargo hold; finding a comfortable spot among the crates and shipping containers.

"We'll hold up here until the ship docks on the islands." Chen mumbled and laid back against his pack. Kya sat with her legs crossed clutching the satchel her mother gave her. "What's in there?" Chen asked. Kya opened it up and pulled out it's contents. A note from her mother, some scrolls, and a vile of water. She unfolded the note and quietly read it.

 _Kya,_

 _I'm writing this as you lay in your cradle, sleeping peacefully. You are more beautiful than I could have ever hoped for. I'm writing this for you one day, so that you will be able to know about my past, your history. I was born in the Southern Water Tribe 35 years ago, my mother was a non-bender, but my father was a very notable water bender. His skills were known all over the world. I discovered I was a water bender when I was four years old, my father was always using his gift so I quickly picked up on it, and he was very pleased to discover I was naturally gifted. I trained under him until I was 25 and decided to see the world. I went to the Northern Water Tribe first, and that was were I met your father. Although he was a non-bender he fascinated me, he had so much spirit and love for the culture._

 _We dated got married, moved to Republic City, and opened our lovely little tea shop. I found out I was pregnant with you and it was such a blessing, but then Amon took over. He gave us the ultimatum, to turn in our bending, or get sent away. You're father and I only had your safety in mind, so I gave up my bending. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I did it to keep you safe. So here we are now, it's been two years since that, and your father prays every day that you won't be burdened with the gift of water bending. But if you are blessed like I was, I will give you all I can to help you keep it, and not throw it away like I did. With this note, will be a vile of water from the Spirit Oasis from the North Pole, and water bending scrolls that Master Katara gave me while I was training. Please use them wisely, my dear._

Kya read the letter multiple times, and then laid it down. Chen curiously watched her. "What did it say?" He asked.

"My mother was a water bender, and gave up her bending for me when Amon took over." Kya answered quietly. "She gave me a few scrolls and spirit water."

"Seems like she was ready for this." He said. Kya smiled slightly, and nodded. "I think she wanted this to happen." The girl answered, the she looked up at her companion with her brow furrowed. "Why are you so eager to help me?"

Chen smirked and sat up. "I told you, it's my job." Kya smiled and made herself comfortable against a crate.

Although she was didn't know what was to come in the future, Kya felt like she had finally found herself and was ready to leave her mark on the world.


End file.
